Seeing Her Fall
by PandaCookie
Summary: Now a twoshot. I hated her, and I couldn't wait to see her fall and suffer...I loved her, and seeing her ripped my heart out. Wrtten in Azula's POV. Second Chapter in Aang's POV. Rated for character death. [Taang] R
1. I Hated Her

Well, I don't believe I've ever seen a story written in Azula's point of view. That, of course, made me want to try it. So, yeah. This story is kinda different than my last couple of stories. I tried to give the story a very serious tone, and with...um...refined language, because Azula would think like she talks, I think. Like royalty, ya know? Not too romantic or anything, but there are the little Taang hints. Sigh...Taang...Love it...Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Almost forgot about this. I. Do. Not. Own. Avatar. The. Last. Airbender.**

Now, you can enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Azula's POV_

We were both fighting with everything we had.

She was a friend of the Avatar. That made her my enemy. She traveled with him, and it was obvious that they were very close. I hated her. As she sent waves of earth at me and blocked my fire, I hated her. I would repeatedly dodge walls of rock and try to strike her down with lightning, but to no avail. How she could manage to hold her own against me, I have no idea.

After all, I was the Fire Nation princess. The daughter of Ozai. The true prodigy. How could such a tiny girl be so strong? How could a blind person be a match for me? I was furious that I couldn't beat her easily. She was wasting my time, keeping me away from the Avatar. I just wanted to be rid of her so that I could move on to more important things.

But still, she fought. I was beginning to tire, and she was, too. If I didn't knock her out soon, I would be too tired to take on the Avatar. I wondered how Mai and Ty Lee were doing. They were somewhere in this deserted town, holding of the Avatar and the two Water Tribe peasants. They were elite fighters, and even though the odds were against them, I wasn't worried. They knew how to strategize, and use their opponents' weaknesses against them. They were trained to be deadly assassins.

I looked up into the vast sky. It was strewn with thin, wispy clouds, but there was nothing blocking the intense heat of the sun. It was a very hot, dry day. Summer was fast approaching. The day was a firebending day. I was even more powerful than usual. And yet, this girl was still holding a match for me. She was still going against me with such force. It was so infuriating. I wanted to see her fall. I wanted to see her suffer. I wanted to see her _die._

Rocks were flying at me from every direction. The very earth was rising and falling in huge blocks to try and bring me down. The girl, the petite blind girl, was effortlessly manipulating the ground, and she was slowly pulling ahead of me. I was shocked at her power, as the few trees surrounding us were uprooted, the earth their roots were buried in cracking and breaking off. Most of them were already ablaze with my deadly blue flames.

Fire and lightning flew through the sky, casting their sapphire glow down on the sunburned earth. They burned the deserted houses to the ground, and left only ashes where there had been rows of merchant's carts before. The small town, which had been so full of life earlier that day, was now smoldering and bare.

I had to beat her and get to the Avatar. That much was certain. This town, though empty, was huge, and who knew how far away he could be. He was in the town, and I was confident that he would not leave unless all of his friends were with him. They weren't, therefore he was close. He may have escaped me before, but not again. He had literally been in my grasp, and yet he had slipped away. If I didn't capture him swiftly and return him to the Fire Nation, Father would be angry. I couldn't have him disappointed in my efforts. He sent me to retrieve Iroh and Zuko, and to finally bring him the Avatar. I could succeed, or I would be just as bad as my pathetic brother. I would not fail.

Suddenly, the girl froze. I stopped in the middle of launching an attack, wondering what she was doing. Her eyes were wide; as though she was shocked at something she was seeing. This was impossible, of course, but it was still what it looked like. I didn't know what was going on, so I remained cautious, but I didn't attack her again. I wanted to be sure of what was happening before I did that.

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously, thinking it was some kind of trick or an attack of some sort. That is, until I saw it. A thin line of red, coming from the corner of her mouth. She coughed a little, sending some more blood out onto the dirt in front of her. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. She looked down a little, then swayed and fell forward. I could only stare at the place she lay, face down in the dust.

She had two knives deeply embedded in her back. I gaped at them for a second, then slowly looked up. Mai was standing on top of the large building right behind the girl. She was still crouched down, with her arm outstretched from throwing the knives. She really did have deadly aim. She straightened up, and gave me a quick nod before leaping back and quickly returning to the other battle. I watched her dart off, still not quite processing that my enemy was down. I shifted my gaze back onto the ground where she lay.

I felt a vicious smile pulling at my lips as I slowly walked towards her. She had stood in my way, and enraged me. Now, I planned to make her pay. I bent down slowly and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her back up and forcing her to stand. She looked so weak, with her milky eyes only half opened. I reached behind her and wrenched the knives out of her back rather forcefully. She gave a little gasp, and coughed up some more blood. Some of it got on the front of my shirt, but I didn't care. All I cared about right then was _revenge._

"Well…I wouldn't want Mai's nice knives wasted on you. I'm sure you won't mind, they're very expensive, you see?" I whispered to her, holding the knives up and admiring the way the crimson blood shone in the sun. Then I tossed them back down in the dirt.

"Don't be shy. Why don't you say something? No? No 'I don't mind, Princess Azula'?" I continued to speak to her, in the same malicious voice. She looked at me weakly, but didn't do anything.

"Then that's how it is, hm?" I snapped, glaring at her, and feeling more hatred than I thought possible for someone whose name I didn't even know. Still, she gave no reply. I smacked her across the face as hard as I could. I smiled wickedly. My hand stung horribly, so I could only imagine how much it must have hurt her. Her eyes were widened in shock again as my own narrowed into slits. There was also a thin, wine-red scratch on her cheek, where my dagger-sharp nails had cut into her skin.

"You're pathetic." I hissed into her ear. Then I threw her down forcefully. There she lay, on her back in the dust and dirt. Her eyes stared blankly into the endless heavens above. The sun shone down on her with merciless heat, and the winds seemed to stop with her final breaths. I watched her die with cold satisfaction. The girl of the earth would die on the bloodstained soil of a fiery town. Now, I was ready to take my prize and leave the wretched place. But, even with her out of the way, it didn't go as planned.

Just as I prepared to leave her behind and get the Avatar, Mai and Ty Lee ran up, gasping for breath.

"We can't take them on any longer! They'll find us soon! We have to flee!" Ty Lee shouted, flailing her arms around to show her panic. "We have to-" She froze mid-sentence as her eyes rested upon the girl. Mai crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"She's right, Princess Azula. We need to leave this place. Not that I'm complaining, it's frightfully dull." She agreed, sounding bored.

"Fine." I snapped. "I believe we've done enough damage to the Avatar already. Let's go, ladies." I took off at full speed, and they followed close behind.

My only regret was that I wouldn't see the Avatar's pain when he found his fallen love.

* * *

… 

Wow, is Azula evil or what?

…

Here's to hoping you enjoyed it, and you'll leave a review!


	2. I Loved Her

Yes, well, since some people asked me to write about Aang's reaction when he found her, and since I decided it would be fun, here it is!

**Disclaimer: I know I sure don't own Avatar...Do you?**

* * *

Aang's POV 

I was alone out there. Just a minute before, I had been fighting Mai, the Fire Nation assassin. I was tired then; she had been a fierce opponent. I had been using my best airbending and earthbending, but she was cunning. She was highly skilled, as most Fire Nation warriors are, it seems. I knocked her down a few times, but she was always right back up, with a few knives hidden in her sleeves. I was covered in cuts from knives that I couldn't quite dodge, but I would be fine.

I hoped Katara, Sokka, and Toph were okay. Sokka and Katara were fighting with Ty Lee, and Toph was taking on Azula. They might have been in danger. They could have fared worse in their fights than I did. I was especially worried about Toph. I knew she was an insanely powerful earthbender, but Azula was malicious. She wouldn't think twice about murdering anyone who stood in her way. I loved Toph, and I had barely even begun to have a relationship with her. If she had been injured badly by Azula's merciless rage, I don't know what I would do.

I couldn't just stand around by myself there. Just because Mai left our battle didn't mean she had left the city. She could have gone of and teamed up with Ty Lee, or worse; Azula. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. So I ran out of the clearing between the houses I was in. I ran down the streets, looking everywhere for any trace of the others. I could have used my glider to survey the deserted town from above, but if Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were still there, I didn't want to give myself away. I looked everywhere but couldn't seem to find any trace of another living thing. Even Momo seemed to have disappeared.

I wondered if I should have risked calling out for my friends. On the positive side, if one of them heard me, I would have been able to see them again, to know that they were alive and well. Then, we would continue the search for the others with a friend by our side. It wouldn't be so lonely. But, if Azula, Mai, or Ty Lee were to hear me, I would have been done for. I was losing blood. Not to much, but enough to make me a little lightheaded. It hurt to walk more and more with each step I took. But I kept walking.

I soon came across the center of the town; A large empty circle, surrounded by buildings. But the buildings were no more than smoldering piles of ashes now. I let out a small sigh as I turned around, taking in every aspect of the once grand and lively city. Smoke poured into the sky from the destroyed homes. These were people's homes. It wasn't the first time I had seen the devastation caused by the Fire Nation, and it wouldn't be the last. Frail, twisted trees were broken and uprooted, scattered around in the dirt. The ground rose up in huge mounds, and pillars of rock jutted out at sharp angles. Toph had been there. So had Azula. But where were they?

As I scanned the ruins of the heart of the city once more, to be certain that I hadn't missed anything, my eyes stopped on something; A lump, lying in the dust. It was tan and green, with some red around it. I felt the soft whisper of a single word escape my lips.

"No…"

I ran to her side as fast as I could, leaving a large trail of dust blown up behind me, and I dropped down next to her. She was lying on her back, the cruel sun shining down on her, laughing at me. I reached down and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in my own. It was cold.

I was too late. She was dead. I hadn't saved her. I wasn't good enough. Our future together, if there ever was one, had been destroyed.

I gazed down at her soft face. There was a cut on her cheek, and blood dripping out of her mouth. Two bloody knives laid a few feet away. As I took all of that in, I realized that Azula hadn't killed Toph. Mai had. My vision blurred as the tears began to fall. If I hadn't let Mai get away…if I had stopped her…Toph wouldn't have died. It was my fault.

"Why…?"

I laid my head down on Toph's chest, and cried for my fallen love.

* * *

If you liked that, you should leave a review to prove it! YAY! 

BTW, I'm not going to write any more chapters for this story. This is the last one.


End file.
